Littlefoot
Littlefoot is a young Apatosaurus, Pooh's first prehistoric friend and also a friend of Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike. He made his first appearance in Pooh's Adventures of The Land Before Time. He is the leader and founder of the Littlefoot's Adventures Team. Trivia *Littlefoot and his friends started their own journey to the human world in Littlefoot's Adventures of The Goonies. *Littlefoot will meet Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, and Ttark in Pooh's Adventures of The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure. *Littlefoot and his friends made their brief cameos in Pooh's Adventures of The Muppet Movie. *Littlefoot and his friends made their first full guest appearances in a Winnie the Pooh crossover film in the Disneyland version of [[Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic!|''Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic!]]. *Littlefoot and his friends made their first guest appearances in a Pokémon crossover film in ''Ash Ketchum Meets The Hunchback of Notre Dame. *Littlefoot and his friends guest starred again in ''Winnie the Pooh Visits The Haunted Mansion'', Winnie the Pooh's World of Color, ''Pooh's Adventures of Disneyland Fun'', Pooh's Adventures of Epic Mickey, and Pooh's Adventures of The Emperor's New Groove. *Littlefoot met Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, and Genie in Littlefoot's Adventures of Aladdin. *Littlefoot will meet Simba and his friends in Littlefoot's Adventures of The Lion King. *Littlefoot and his friends will join Pooh, Ash, and their friends in Winnie the Pooh Goes to Jurassic Park (and its sequels), Winnie the Pooh Meets The Outsiders, Winnie the Pooh and a Journey to the Center of the Earth, Pooh's Adventures of Shrek, Winnie the Pooh Returns to Loch Ness, Pooh's Adventures of Newsies, Winnie the Pooh in The Adventures of the American Rabbit, Winnie the Pooh Meets Ponyo, Pooh's Adventures of Meet the Robinsons, Winnie the Pooh Gets Home Alone (and its sequels), Pooh's Adventures of Tweety's High Flying Adventure, Pooh's Adventures of Rock and Rule, Pooh's Adventures of Honey, I Shrunk the Kids (and its sequels), Winnie the Pooh Meets Mighty Joe Young, Winnie the Pooh Meets The Incredibles, Pooh's Adventures of Animals United, Winnie the Pooh Gets Tangled, Pooh's Adventures of James and the Giant Peach, Pooh's Adventures of Encino Man, Winnie the Pooh Meets The King and I, Pooh's Adventures of Hercules: The Series, Pooh's Adventures of Jaws (and its sequels), Winnie the Pooh Spends the Night at the Museum, Pooh's Adventures of Aladdin: The Series, Pooh's Adventures of Kronk's New Groove, Pooh's Adventures of TaleSpin, Pooh's Adventures of Hercules: The Series, Pooh's Adventures of Goosebumps, Pooh's Adventures of Extreme Dinosaurs, Winnie the Pooh in Mickey's Philharmagic, Pooh's Adventures of Problem Child, Pooh's Adventures of Igor, the Winnie the Pooh/Ice Age films, Pooh's Adventures of Fantasia, Pooh's Adventures of The War of the Worlds (2005), Pooh's Adventures of The Book Thief, Pooh's Adventures of Under Wraps, Pooh's Adventures Armada: Hunt for the Chaos Emeralds, Pooh's Adventures of Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two and Pooh's Adventures of Grind (2003 film). *Littlefoot and his friends will team up with Ash, Stan, Genie, Mickey, Bugs, Zazu, and their friends and meet Jesse Greenwood and Willy the Whale in Littlefoot's Adventures of Free Willy. *Littlefoot and his friends will be joined by Ash, Stan, Mickey, Bugs, Mikey, Scooby-Doo, Jesse, and their friends and meet Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, and Gurgi in Littlefoot's Adventures of The Black Cauldron. *Littlefoot will guest star along with Ash and the gang and Simba and his friends in the Winnie the Pooh/Indiana Jones movies. *Littlefoot will meet SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, and Sandy Cheeks in SpongeBob's Adventures of The Land Before Time. *Littlefoot will meet Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Bugs Bunny, and Daffy Duck in SpongeBob's Adventures of The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure. *Littlefoot will meet Bloom and her friends in Bloom's Adventures of The Land Before Time. *Littlefoot will meet Roary the Racing Car and his friends in Roary's Adventures of The Land Before Time. *Littlefoot and his friends will make their frist guest appearances in a Winx Club crossover film in Bloom and The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad. *Littlefoot and his friends join Pooh, Simba, and their friends in Pooh's Adventures of Total Drama Island. *Littlefoot met Logan in Logan's Adventures in The Land Before Time. *Littlefoot will join The Peanuts gang and the VeggieTales gang in the Peanuts/Popeye series, Charlie Brown and Snoopy Go Plane Crazy (former Disneyland show), Charlie Brown and Snoopy Join Felix the Cat, and Charlie Brown and Snoopy Go Around the World in 80 Days. *Littlefoot will meet Cool McCool (and Cindy and Phillippe) in Cool McCool's Adventures of The Land Before Time. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:HEROES Category:Dinosaurs Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Allies Category:Simba's Allies Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Animal characters Category:Orphans Category:Former orphans Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Mario's allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Manly heroes Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Kids Category:Pooh's Adventures of Total Drama characters Category:Sons Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Grandsons Category:Reptiles Category:Leaders Category:Pure of Heart Category:Bill and Aldo's Adventures allies Category:Trimaxian Crew Allies Category:Male Damsels Category:Rescuers Category:Life Savers Category:Singing characters Category:Peacemaker Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures Team Category:Main Protagonist Category:Males Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Pooh, Rapunzel and Bambi's Team members Category:Overweight characters Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:The Land Before Time characters Category:Kids raised by other relatives Category:Heroes who have lost loved ones Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101 Team Members